Cassiopeia Claire-Mikaelson
Cassiopeia Davina'In ''Haunter of Ruins; Viviana introduces Kol to Cassiopeia, his daughter with Davina, and introduces her as Cassiopeia Davina Claire-Mikaelson. Claire-Mikaelson', more commonly known as '''Cassie', is the hybrid born daughter of Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire. She is the surrogate daughter of her father and mother's wife, Viviana Labonair. She is step-sister of Edmond Labonair; younger half sister of Andromeda and Remus Mikaelson; the surrogate granddaughter of Marcel Gerard; the granddaughter of Esther Mikaelson, Mikael, Perrine Claire, and Henry Carson; the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Mariele, Rebekah, and Henrik Mikaelson; and the great-niece of Amelia Claire and Dahlia Gyldenløve. She is also the cousin of Mathias, Kadlin, Nik, Amara, Adelicia, Hope, Henrik, William, Ashley, Sean, Sunnifa, Luciana, Håkon, Victoria, and Victor Mikaelson. Cassiopeia was concieved in March of 2014, a few days before her mothers death by her fathers hands and a few days before the prophecy was fulfilled. Her mother had brought her father back to life and helped him regain his original body. However Davina's magic — as well as Kol having possessed the body of Kaleb Westphall, who was a witch, for as long as he did — changed something in her father, giving him the ability to conceive, though Kol and Davina were completely unaware of this. She was transferred over to Viviana's womb by said witch, just after Kol killed Davina, so she could save the baby. So Viviana was the one who carried Cassiopeia til her birth. Due to her conception though, she is consider the "miracle child" to Kol and Davina; just as much, maybe more than, Hope and Henrik are to Klaus and Hayley. After The Hollow's spirit separated into four members of her family, Cassiopeia moved to San Francisco with her parents and siblings. She did attend the Salvatore School over the about nine year period though and spent breaks and summer in San Francisco. Cassiopeia is a member of the [[Mikaelson Family|'Mikaelson Family']] and the [[Claire Family|'Claire Family']]. She is by birthright a member of the [[Gyldenløve Family|'Gyldenløve Family']] and the [[Eternity Coven|'Eternity Coven']]. She is one of the multiple children parented by a Original Vampire. History Early Life Throughout The Originals Season Three Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, In Keepers of the House, In I Hear You Knocking, In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, In Voodoo in My Blood, In Queen Death, In Phantomesque, In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, In Voodoo Child, In The Feast of All Sinners, Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, In What, Will, I, Have, Left, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, In The Kindness of Strangers, In We Have Not Long To Love, In There in the Disappearing Light, In Til the Day I Die, In The Tale of Two Wolves, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Throughout Legacies Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, In We're Being Punked, Pedro, In Hope is Not the Goal, In Malivore, In Mombie Dearest, In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, In Maybe I Should Start From The End, In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, In We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, In There's a Mummy on Main Street, In The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, In Let's Just Finish the Dance, In I'll Tell You a Story, In There's Always a Loophole, Season Two In I'll Never Give Up Hope, In This Year Will Be Different, In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, In Screw Endgame, In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Davina Claire Kol Mikaelson Viviana Labonair Edmond Labonair Andromeda Mikaelson Remus Mikaelson Other Relationships Name Trivia Tropes References See Also Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:San Francisco Residents Category:Claire Family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Labonair Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Vampires